He's Gone With A Girl
by JazzyLuvsU
Summary: Freddie no longer loves me. Sam has been glaring at me repeatedly in the past hour. Spencer wants to get avocado from the newest store, Plenty-O-Food, and the most popular girl in school wants me gone. From love to iCarly, I don't know it I can do this.
1. Operation: Sniff Out

"Hi, I'm Carly!" I shout into the camera.

"So, I must be Saammm!" Sam shrieks.

"And this must be iCarly!" We scream in unison.

"So, today, we're going to show you this **amazing** trick! We will be superheroes!" I describe, and do a little jiggle.

Sam points her remote to cause an applause of furious fans cheering. "Fredward, roll out the screen."

"No respect Sam, no respect." Freddie grumbles, before moving to the screen.

The screen lit up with a blue sky and white clouds rolling by. Suddenly 2 lone figures flew through it, chanting and shooting laser eyes. I looked at my clothes while the camera wasn't focused on us. A blue tank top with short skirt and matching socks. I then glance at the bits of hair I can see. It was wavy, and my hair was popped behind in little strands. I pushed my hair back, as the clip ended.

"And now, next on iCarly, we plan on having a TEX-TING CON-TEST!" I screamed, and bounced onto the floor.

"Woah. Carly. I think I should say something fairly important for all of us." Sam paused, breathed, and stood in front of the camera. "Freddie and I, we've decided to..."

"HAVE A CONTEST!" Freddie intruded, and placed the camera in Sam's hands. "Me and Sam are going to see how long it takes before one of us cracks."

Something seemed a little odd. Freddie was sweating a lot and glancing back and forth at Sam. Sam was looking at her shoes as she placed the camera gently on the cart. She clicked some buttons before focusing onto the wireless version. How did she do that? I watched her as Freddie droned on about the contest and all the rules, etc. She twiled her curly hair, and removed some bobby-pins from the back. Holding it by the tips of her thumb and index, she threw the pin at Freddie. SHE MISSED. Sam looked back in shock, then glared at me. She mouthed something, but I was in so much shock I didn't catch it. Sam never missed an aim or a throw. It was impossible for this to even happen. What is wrong with her today? I watched Freddie drag on some more about the contest, as Sam walked up to me. Pretending to not have seen her, I grabbed Freddie's arm and gave him a quick jerk.

"Well Freddie! The show is ending so why don't we just post the rules and see where life takes us!" I motion with my hands to Sam.

Sam slinks over to us and gives a short reply. "Bye."

"Uh, bye?" Freddie says, before going to the cart and shouting CLEAR!

I smile and head to the bathroom. "Be right back guys. Great show."

I love my bathroom. Spencer stole some sweet smelling soap, (he got it from his buddy, Socko, who got it from his latest girlfriend, Vanessa) and bartered for $0.50 a pack. He took the deal along with a lifetime supply of striped socks. I glanced at the mirror for a long time. I decided to push my hair back, and reapplied my lip gloss. I looked perfect now.

"So guys, want to go to the Groovy Smoothie?" I ask, walking out the door and tipping the little robot statue, holding a paper cup.

Sam glares at me before smirking. "No thanks Carls, I've got plans." She walks out the door.

"What about you Freddie?" I stand in the doorway, blocking his exit.

"No thanks Carly, AV Club meeting remember?" He responds, blandly.

"Oh. Well..you have fun. I'll just go by myself." I wait for Freddie to accept his fate courageously.

"Okay, bye." He walks out the door, leaving me hanging in confusion.

Freddie was always chivalrous to me! When did it fade away? I mean, I'm glad he doesn't have a crush on me. But I miss the attention I was given. Or maybe it's the other way around, oh I feel so off. When? When? I look around for a chair before sitting down in exasperation. Sigh. I peak out the front door, which still hasn't been closed. I walk up to shut it, until I realize Freddie is inside his house, calling someone. Curios, I walked softly to his door, and placed an ear to his peephole.

"No worries, I'll be there." He said.

_"Glad you ditched Carly for me. I love you." _The person replied, making a smoochy noise. Wow, it was so loud, I bet he was right next to the door.

"Heh. So am I, so am I." He said, a cheesy line, but cute even so.

_"Bye." _

"Bye."

_"You hang up."_

"No, you hang up."

I couldn't take much more of this blissful love. I knocked on the door loudly. "FREDDIE!"

"Oh, hey sorry. Carly's here." He said sadly, I pounded the door again.

_"Ugh, I love Carly and all, but she really needs to get a life."_

"I suppose so." He said and hung up. He opened the door for me. "Carly. What a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Oh you know...I was in the neighborhood, and I decided to ask you about cheese platters!" I'm sure stupid.

"Uh....cheese platters?"

"Yeah, heard it's the new turkey platter."

"Carly, I've got to go to my AV Club meeting."

I took a deep breath and decided to bluff. "I know you're not going to AV Club, Freddie."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says nervously, and darts out to the hallway.

"You're meeting someone." I shout out, as he speeds past me.

No answer. At all. I had it all perfectly imagined. He would come back and say yeah, it was just a meeting with my V.P. No worries, I'm still in love with you. I spit, and collapse against the wall. What a life. The one guy who may actually want me...is gone. That's when I decided to make a plan. I walk into my door, and I yell for my brother.

"Spencer! I'm going to go somewhere with Freddie!" I yell, and look around for my keys.

"Okay, bring me some butter!" He yelled back. It's Operation Sniff-Out. Except there aren't any bungee-belts.


	2. PlentyOFood Butter And Pizza

I pushed the giant sunglasses back up on my nose. My face, hidden behind a pizza menu, was peering back and forth at Freddie, sitting alone at a table reading a book. I peered at the book title, hoping to get some more information on who he was meeting. Big help. The title was _Solving the Complexity of Technology and Hardware_. I sighed, and leaned back into my booth. I decided to pull out my notepad, and scribbled down a whole bunch of notes and research on today. I eventually got bored tough, and at the end of the hour I began doodling on the margins. I started to yawn when the lines were filled up with rockets and bobble heads, with an occasional ugly bunny. I yawned, and pushed my back against the window. I'm so bored. What is taking so long. I peer again at Freddie, he's to stuck on his book, reading, and occasionally glancing up to stuff pieces of pepperoni into his mouth. That's when it all happened so fast. Sam came along, and sauntered to the order counter. He glanced to his left to see her face, and then, out of fear, swiveled so his back was to me.

"Okay, listen up." A waitress in front of me said. "Order something instead of staring at that boy in front of you."

"Sorry. I've just been having a hard time." I apologize, and blush. "Name's Carly, Carly Shay."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, we go to the same school. You think you're so hot don't you?"

"I don't think that."

Yeah you do. Oh hey! I'm Carly Shay! I'm so cool, and I could beat the crud out of you." She mutters, then glares at me.

"I'm not like that."

"Sure you are. You can't fool me."

"But I'm not trying to fool you. I'm trying to save a friend's life."

"Whatever. You got 5 minutes to order or get out of here." She spat, before turning on her heel and marching away.

I give another sigh. Her threat scares me a bit, and I don't like it when people hate me. I turn to see Sam march off as Freddie remains behind, looking slightly depressed. I checked my watch. How long was I talking to that girl? 5 minutes, perfect amount of time for something to happen. That's when I noticed Sam never left the restaurant yet. She was looking straight at me, like I didn't fool her. But the look she gave me was filled with hatred and anger, like I caused her a pain she never wanted coming. She then shook off and walked out the door in silence. I blanked out for a moment. I picked up my coat, and quietly walked out the door, too. I gave one last look at the place where I followed Freddie. _**Pizza Breguette**_. Odd name, especially with that 'r' in there. I walk up to the closest supermarket I see, and walk in.

The place was gleaming with light and shiny chrome. There was a worker standing next to the automatic doors holding a platter of sugar cookies. I took one. Around me were sections of foods divided into so many categories. They had a desert sub-section! I walked over to dairy products till I found the aisle that carried butters, margarine, and oils. Looking for the best choice, I picked out a tuber ware of a creamy kind. On the back, (of EVERY product) was a post, that stated the store's name and address. I skimmed over the nutrition facts, before heading over to the cashier line and paying.

"That'll be $5.00 miss." The cashier said, and handed me a plastic bag.

I laughed. "Thank you."

Walking out of the store, I headed home. When I got to the apartment, I waved at Lubert, who screamed in pain. I chuckled before heading to my floor. When I reached my door, I pulled out my keys and unlocked it.

"I'M HOME!" I shouted, waiting to be greeted like a princess.

"Carly! Thank goodness. Gimme the butter." Spencer replied, and grabbed the plastic bag. Holding it up to the lamp he read the post. "_**Plenty-O-Foods**_: The best choice for your stomach."

"Weird." I say, unfocused on the conversation. I was too bust dissecting the tidbits of what happened at the restaurant. I'm still shocked. What happened between Sam and Freddie? Did Sam beat him up again? Was Freddie making fun of her intellect? And who was on the phone with Freddie? I give up, I thought.

"Carly! Best supermarket ever! I shall never buy from another for as long as I live!" He raised his hands in the air for emphasis.

"You're being too drastic Spence." I mutter, before heading up to my room. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later I come down, wearing a comfy sweater and shorts. I have old sandals to match, making it look like I've been home for a while. Walking past Spencer, who was holding the tub of butter, I opened the door just as Sam was standing in front of it.

"Hey Sam." I say in surprise. "I was just going over to Freddie's."

Sam looked me up and down. "What's with the getup?"

"Oh you know. Not feeling like trying to look nice. I've been home all day." I lie.

"Yeah. I guess you have." She's staring at me, knowing I'm lying, but playing along with it anyway.

"So...where'd you go this afternoon."

"Theatre, park, slept." She listed.

"Where'd you sleep?" I questioned.

"Does it matter?" She smirked, before tugging back to a neutral face expression. "Anyway, I suggest you stay away from Freddward."

"Why? Did something happen?" I feel afraid and over excited.

"Yeah, you could say something hit him all right." She grumbled, before waving goodbye. "Stay away from him 'kay, Carls?"

I waved goodbye before pondering on what she said. Freddie looked fine at the restaurant. He looked perfectly healthy. So why was Sam so insistent on me staying away from him? And why did she make it sound like a threat. Oh gosh, I'm asking myself questions again. Like someone's going to answer all this for me. I should stop reading so many books.

I got a sudden thought. "Sam! We have iCarly tomorrow! We need to rehearse."

She popped her head near the corner. "Yeah, I'll just figure some skits out and run them through you in the morning."

"What? No group meeting." I ask, shocked.

"Nah, I need some ham right now."

"Come on down. Spencer bought a packet of ham yesterday."

"No thanks Carly, not in the mood."

Sam never acts this way to me. Never. Not since we became friends. Something is off, and I'm not going to heed her warning this time.


	3. Confrontation Dreams

Author's Note: If there is anyone out there who deserves an applause, it's definitely sockstar! Very encouraging might I add. This story is new, and I'm afraid I don't even know the pairings. I'll let my writings take over, and it'll be a shock to see who ends up with who. I have great news. Great news, new FORUM! Give me an insight on whatever you're thinking. I've got one for each of my stories. Have a blast and enjoy the limelight.

_Trudging towards my locker, I shift from one foot to the other. I didn't get any sleep last night, as you can see from the dark circles under my eyes. Yawning, I reach into my bag and grab my lip balm. I smear it onto my lips and close my eyes to enjoy the moment of darkness. I feel at center and peace. As I silently fell to the ground, I felt footsteps barging the floors towards my locker. I hear the sounds of a male's voice, as he stops to chat with someone. An unknown stranger. I open my eyes when the footsteps stop in front of me. Gasping, I pull myself up only to scream and fall back down._

_"You think you're so hot aren't you?" The boy in front of me said._

_"Wha--What are you talking about?" I ask, and shiver._

_"Just because you're Carly Shay, you are so superior." Freddie yelled, and slapped my face._

_"Freddie! What gives? This is jenk." I cry, and back away only to hit the wall._

_"Ha! Freddie's mine now, you little twit." A girl from behind Freddie replied, and held his hand. I couldn't make out her face, and only knew she had curly golden hair._

_"Twit? I thought I was a Shay!" I poke fun at, before my laughter died down at my attempt. "You're going to kill me aren't you."_

_"No, heavens no!" Freddie said, his eyes sparkling with evil laughter. _

_"We just want to..." The girl said, sticking her hand to her tongue before wiping the saliva on my cheek. "Keep you quiet for a bit. That's all."_

_As her words sink in, I feel like crying. Where is Sam? I need her! Where is she? The girl and Freddie begin to move inwards to me. I lean against the wall and cover my face. No. No. I scream._

"AHH!" I yell. I look around me. I'm in my bedroom. Feeling my hair, it's a mess. I sigh and lean back into my pillow. It was just a dream.

Spencer came rushing in with a can in his hands, aimed at my head. "Who's there!" He jumped onto my bed.

"AH! It's just me! I had a bad dream, that's all." I exclaim, before whimpering.

"Hey, it's ok, blue skies, don't cry." He placed the can next to my hand. Rubbing my back he said a whole bunch of happy things.

I sighed again, and felt all relaxed. "Thanks Spencer, I couldn't ha--wait. What's this?" I reach for the can.

Spencer grabs it before I can take it. "Nothing! It's just an old can I found. Outside. In a garbage truck."

"Yeah, okay." I reply, narrowing my eyes. "Hey! What's that!"

"What? Where?" Spencer asks, and looks behind him.

I grab the can out of his hands. "HA!" Reading the label, I grow angry. "Plenty-O-Foods?"

"Now Carly, it's not what you think..."

"You mean that you are OBSESSED with that supermarket?"

"Hmm...maybe your thinking is correct."

"Ugh Spencer!"

"What?"

"You are so unbelievable! How are we even related?" I scream, then gasp at what I said.

Spencer stays quiet, and looks down, unsure what to do.

"Spencer---" I start to say.

"I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie." He interrupts, and grabs his coat.

"Spencer!" But it's too late. He's gone.

I look around, then I cry. I hurt Spencer. More than I should have. I walk down the steps, and crawl to the couch. Lying on it, i flick on the TV. There's a Dingo show. Boring. I leave the couch, and unlock my door. When I open it, all I see is Freddie's door, staring at me. Pausing, I debate. Should I listen to Sam's warning, or my heart? I decide to listen to my heart, (after i checked the building for Sam).

"FREDDIE!" I yelled, and knocked on the door.

I waited for a minute. Finally he opened the door. "Oh, hey...Carly. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, about Sam." I whisper, then began to shake.

He looks at me, before sighing. "Sure, come on in."

I walk into the Bensons' place. It is very neat and completely filled with knickknacks. The kitchen looks like grease never touched the place, and I feel shocked. This was a regular visit to his house, but I was still surprised at it. I've been here what, a million times? Freddie passes me, and pops onto a hardwood chair. He grabs his knees, before turning towards me. "What did you need?"

"I---I needed to talk to you. I miss you." I stuttered, then my eyes fell to the floor.

"I know, about Sam. Carly, I'm sorry, but I'm having the time of my life without you." He blankly said, and got up.

"Sam is cruel. She is worse than evil. I don't think we should hang out with her anymore." I tried to explain.

"No! Don't you get it? I love her!" Freddie screamed.

"What?" I say, and blink my eyes repeatedly.


End file.
